Cheerful Smile
by Esile the Raven
Summary: After the WW2 ended, in year 1950, an Indonesian student was transferred to Japan. There, she learned that not only colonies would suffer because of war. As for the Japanese boy who was seated next to her, he learned that to stand up and do what's right is important, and wasn't something to be regretted. He also learned a lot of bad puns. Blame it all on Kirana. Human AU.


**Roles:**

**Japan – Kiku**

**France – Francis-sensei**

**China – Yao Wang**

**Indonesia – Kirana**

**Netherland – Abel**

**Italy – Mr. Vargas**

_Enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Cheerful Smile<strong>  
><em>November 15th 2014<em>  
>by Esile Raven, Hetalia by Himaruya Hidekaz<p>

* * *

><p><em>Japan, 1950<em>

"We have a transfer student today, everyone! She's a foreigner just like me," Francis-sensei announced. He's been teaching French Language for two years in _Sekai Gakuen_. "Introduce yourself, _mon amii~"_

"Halo, everyone! I'm Kirana. I'm from Indonesia, and I'll be going here for a while. Please take care of me," Kirana bowed politely. She had learnt several Japanese's cultures and manners. Everyone replied to her greeting politely. This made her smile, feeling a little bit nervous.

In Indonesia, a transfer student would be a big rumor and everyone would try to get close to them for a while out of curiosity. It's rare for a transfer student to join a class this way, and the politeness made her feel awkward.

"We're not the only foreigners here, Kirana," Francis-sensei said, and he looked around. "Ah, there's Yao Wang. He's from Bangkok!"

"I'm from China, aru! How could you even mistake something like that!?" Yao protested, making everyone in the class laugh. Kirana laughed, but then she noticed one student who didn't laugh.

"_Hon hon_~ I'm just kidding, Yao. I know you're from Vietnam~"

"_Sensei!_"

"Alright. Kirana, you can sit between Yao and Kiku, because Hong is skipping today,"

That helped Kirana in knowing the silent boy's name. Kirana thanked the teacher and went to her assigned seat—she didn't want to think what the former owner would react upon knowing his seat was taken—and hung her bag by the desk. She nodded to Yao, who smiled and nodded back.

"Nice to meet you, Yao-senpai,"

"Aiya? Why?"

"I'm actually a lot younger than everyone in this class," Kirana shrugged. "I'm just an exchange student, after all,"

"Well, nice to meet you too, aru," Yao said. He then noticed that the boy beside Kirana didn't seem to realize what was happening, and knew that Kirana noticed as well.

"Um...Is something wrong with Kiku-senpai?" Kirana asked in a whisper. Yao smiled sadly.

"Yes, well...his mother fell victim of the bombing in Hiroshima five years ago... and his father was killed in Indonesia when the British Soldiers came...he's been that way ever since, so please try to understand, Kirana," Yao sighed. "Although, if he keeps being this way, he won't graduate from high school, aru..."

"Alright, enough with the excitement. Now, pay attention to _moi_~!" Francis-sensei said after finishing to checklist his students. The lesson began.

Kirana had a talent in quickly learning foreign language, so she easily absorbed the lesson. However, she couldn't stop noticing how Kiku was obviously not paying attention. He just sat there, staring his book emptily. His eyes had no sign of life, as if his soul was dead inside.

Actually, knowing that Kiku was a victim of the bombing made her felt guilty. Yes, the war was over, but for her to come to Japan was something that made her feel really anxious and nervous. Japan was her country's colony, after all. But that's not what made her feel guilty.

Kiku's father died recently—in her country, right after the British and Netherland soldiers returned. Those Japanese Soldiers stayed to help her country defend their independence. And Kiku's father died because of it.

Kirana's presence in Japan was solely because of the conflicts happening in Indonesia. She's sent with her father as an ambassador. Sitting beside Kiku must be some sort of fate. Maybe if not for Kiku's father, who died voluntarily to help Indonesia, Kirana wouldn't be there at all.

It was dreadful. What if Kiku hates her? Maybe he does hate her. Kirana dreaded the future possibilities of having to face the living dead-boy. Kirana shook her head to dismiss such thoughts. She nodded to herself.

She should repay Kiku's father, for his heroic service to her country. His father wouldn't want to die if he knows that his son would be saddened for eternity, for being all alone. So Kirana would change that. Yes, that's for the better.

Being the idiot, Kirana thought that she should start by sending a letter to his seat neighbor.

Kiku frowned upon seeing a paper on his face.

**What does the pirate say when he agrees with his brothers?**

**EYEBROWS!**

The bowl-cut haired boy twitched and glanced to his new seat neighbor, who was grinning and winking as if saying; 'Did you get it? Did you get it!? EYEBROWS!' she pointed at her eyebrows.

"Kirana-chan~ _Mon petite_, what is it that you're doing? Hm?" Francis-sensei was coincidentally passing between their desks and noticed the paper on Kiku's desk. "What is this?"

After reading what's written on the paper, Francis-sensei was submitted to hospital since his jaw was dislocated due to a huge laughing fit.

Apparently, cracking a joke using secret letter would be dangerous. Kirana decided to change her course for the next time.

~.X.~

"Senpai~! Senpai~!" The next day, Kirana arrived right after Kiku and stood in front of his desk. "I want to tell you an interesting story that happened the other day!"

Kiku just stared at her emptily. Well, she's got a long way to go.

"There was an Italian man who came to my apartment with my father yesterday. He brought a lot of tomatoes and we made salad! And then, the man asked me; 'Ve, Kirana, do you know why the tomato is red?' and I didn't know," Kirana shrugged, telling the story animatedly. "And then he said to me..."

"That's because the tomato sees the salad dressing!"

Kirana smiled widely, waiting for a reaction.

The Japanese boy got the joke but he couldn't laugh—he just didn't understand why this girl wouldn't leave him alone. And why she's smiling so widely to him. Maybe she's pitying him. Maybe he should just ignore her. He didn't need pity.

Kirana felt her face was going to dry out. She cleared her throat.

"W-We also ate pasta! And the Italian man asked me; Kirana, what did the pasta say to the tomato? He said; don't get saucy with me!"

No response.

"Why did the tomato goes out with the prune? Because he couldn't find a date!"

Kirana crossed her arms, trying to think.

'_Strange...I laughed so hard when Mr. Vargas told me those jokes...'_

Kiku, on the other hand, was confused of something else.

'_Why is this girl talking about tomato so much? Is she a tomatomania like those Spanish people?'_

~.X.~

It was the greatest challenge ever. Kirana was at the brink of giving up. She's ready to help Kiku for anything; lending him notes, pen, pencil, _anything_! But Kiku was always prepared. He always refused her notes because he didn't even want to study. He didn't see the point to do so. He wouldn't react to anything Kirana did.

"Kiku-senpai!" Kirana called during lunch break. "Today, I made something for everyone! It's _steamed cake_!" she set a colorful steamed cake on Kiku's desk. "Please enjoy it~! Hey, everyone, who wants sweet steamed cake?"

While everyone else excitedly asked Kirana to give them the cakes, Kiku just emptily stared at the food. He probably had gone immune to her knick knacks, but actually, it was quite amusing to watch. Was she trying to make a reaction out of him? Well, she's never getting it. Kiku sighed and set the steamed cake aside.

Kirana curiously took a glance every time towards Kiku, wondering if he already ate it. But no, the cake was still there on the desk, untouched. She tried to keep her positive; maybe he's saving it for later! Yao then asked her to make a joke.

"Aiyaa, Kirana, make another weird joke, aru!"

Kirana laughed at the fact that she's a class' clown for the time being.

"Knock! Knock!" Kirana said.

"Aww, what, knock-knock joke, seriously?" her friends laughed. "Who's there?"

"Yao!"

"Eh?" Yao blinked, startled.

"Yao who?"

"_YAO SHALL NOT PASS!"_

Everyone laughed. "Wait, _Lord of the Rings_ hasn't been written in 1950, Kirana!"

"Sssh! Don't break the fourth wall!"

~.X.~

After school was over, Kirana and Yao were the only ones left, because they had the clean up duty. Kirana was dusting the eraser, and Yao was sweeping the floor.

"Are you really going back home at the end of this month?" Yao asked, not stopping his work.

"Yeah," Kirana said, sounding sad. "It's going to be another long sail...Honestly, I don't want to go home now. My country is still in a messy state," she sighed, and set the clean eraser before patting her now dusty hands.

"There's no one that will fund a plane for you and your father?" Yao asked, quite surprised. She nodded, and he shook his head. "Aiya, I didn't know it's that bad. Though it will cease, aru. It's always been that way with newly independent country. Especially with that British people going around trying to defend their colonies..."

Kirana smiled sadly. "When British took us as colony, they were actually still caring of our humanity demands, you know? Still, who likes that? I hate it...I get angry whenever I think of how I have to be enslaved and give my food, my home, my riches to foreigners. They _came to us_, they should have manners, they should've been polite. We sell spices, we offer workforce, but that doesn't mean we're selling our dignity...Though, I didn't experience British colonialism. Until ten years ago, I was born in Netherland's colonialism."

"The Netherlands lived in beautiful houses, we were treated like livestock. Some of us were lucky, including my family; we worked hard to be intellectual natives and gained proper house, income, education. Isn't it unfair? I mean, we're in our own land..." Kirana sighed, shaking her head. "I have to be honest, the years being Japanese's colony wasn't any better,"

Yao finished to sweep the dust into the dustbin, and stopped to frown at Kirana. "Then...you must be really reluctant to be here, aru?"

Kirana smiled wryly. "No, I'm kind of relieved to be outside of Indonesia for a while. I want to go back, but I wish I can stay until everything's decided. We're still somewhat influenced...all with the round table conferences...we almost lost some territory to foreigners again,"

"Aiya, but you're really friendly to everyone, aru," Yao smiled, impressed. "For one who experienced colonialism, you're open-minded to foreigners. Especially Japanese, aru,"

"Well, it's not like every Japanese enslaved and tortured us. They were doing what they think is right," Kirana went around to tidy the chairs. "Still, there's no reason to look down on others. What's so different about European and Asian? We're all humans. Why enslave each other? That's why, when I grow up, I will be an ambassador like my father. I want my country to have friends around the world, and so, there will be no wars,"

Yao nodded. "Well, good luck, aru! Let's enjoy the last days of your stay here," they nodded to each other. The Chinese boy went to the trashcan to empty the dustbin, but then he noticed something. "Aiya, isn't this...?" he stopped and quickly tried to hide the trashcan.

"Yao-senpai, what is it?" Kirana curiously approached him.

"N-Nothing, aru! Let's just—"

The Indonesian girl shoved her senpai aside and bent down to take the steamed cake out of the trashcan. Of course, she knew whose steamed cake that was; Kiku's. Everyone else ate their part right away. Kirana smiled sadly, staring at the cake.

Yao was gaping in surprise when Kirana began to eat it.

"Aiyaa! Kirana, don't eat that aru! It came from the trash can!"

"I'm used to do this, senpai," Kirana said. "Though if Kiku-senpai didn't want it, he should've return it to me..." she stood up, finishing the dirty cake and turned her back to Yao. "I'm going back now, _mata ne_!"

Yao didn't need to look, and he was too afraid to do so. He knew that Kirana was crying.

~.X.~

Kirana stared at the extra shoes which were unrecognizable to her, lined in front of the door of her apartment. She huffed, wiped her face and smiled, entering the room.

"I'm home, ayah! Do we have a guest again?"

"Ya, Kirana. Please make us some coffee, after you greet our guest," Kirana listened to her father while entering the living room to see a familiar person. She stopped warily, almost scowling. "Remember Abel?"

The Netherlander nodded to Kirana, and Kirana forced a smile, nodding back. "How are you, sir?"

"Good. I see you're also well, Kirana," the 20 years-old man said, not even trying to smile. "I'm here to inform you that your sail has been forwarded to the end of this week," Abel said, while Kirana left to the kitchen.

"Kirana?" her father called, a warning in his tone.

"Th-This week?" Kirana exclaimed, almost dropping the cups in her hands. "But...why?"

"Abel's family will hand their right over their house in Surabaya to our family," father explained. "But the house shouldn't be emptied yet, or it will be sold to government. So his family is still there until we return. And we must be quick, else we won't have a house anymore, Kirana,"

Kirana didn't say anything until she served the coffee to the two men in the room, and took a seat beside her father. She eyed Abel warily. Sensing the tense atmosphere and feeling as if he's making the two holding back, Kirana's father stood up.

"I need to smoke outside, please excuse me," he nodded to Abel and left.

Abel and Kirana had a history between them. Abel and his family looked down on native Indonesians. Like most Netherlanders that time, they didn't let their children or relatives to socialize with the natives. In elementary grade, Abel was Kirana's senior. He's five years older than Kirana, but Kirana was smart, so she accelerated to Abel's grade.

Abel's parents disliked this arrangement, and sued the school for nepotism concerning Kirana's astonishing achievements. Thus, to prevent the disbanding of the elementary school, Kirana was dropped out. She was slightly keeping a grudge to Abel because of that.

"Why...would you do that? Giving your house to us?" Kirana said, not looking at Abel to show her disrespect to him.

Abel noticed this attitude, and was calm, because he felt that he deserved it.

"You know that more than anyone," he said. "My parents were guilt-ridden for what they did to you nine years ago, making you drop out from elementary grade. They heard that your family was forced to sell your house during the chaos when the British and..._we_," he was referring to the Netherland soldiers, "...returned to Indonesia. My family was forced to sell our house or hand it to a native...and that's why I'm here,"

Kirana hummed, staring onto her knees which had become so fabulously interesting all of the sudden. When thinking about it again, she wasn't angry to Abel at all. Abel did apologized after she was dropped out. Maybe it was also because of the house offer, but she was really torn about it.

She wanted to stay in Japan, but she wanted to go home. She wanted to stay because she wanted to feel free for a while, away from the land where she suffered. On the other hand...there was Kiku, who apparently hated her. The thought of it made her wanting to disappear already.

"Kirana," she flinched when Abel called her name. He never did that. "...I told you this once, and I know it wouldn't be enough. I'm sory on behalf of my family. You deserved to be accelerated, and cornering the school to drop you out was way too far,"

Smiling wryly, Kirana sighed. "When I think about it again, I'm not really angry about that. Yes, it was unfair, but what's done is done. I've been convincing myself for years that I was just unlucky. That maybe my fortune wasn't in that school. It's alright. Besides, maybe if your parents didn't do that, I might not get to go with my father to this country," she shrugged. "I had to request a scholarship to our benefactor, with the promise that I will learn a lot of things from Japan."

Abel hummed, nodding once. "I see. It seems you've taken a liking to this country. I understand that you'd like to stay longer,"

"Yes, I do...and not...I actually don't know," Kirana groaned. "I want to stay, but...ayah must want to go home. And then there's another thing at school...maybe I should just go home..."

"Kirana," again, this startled the girl. "What could be bothering you at school?" Abel asked, tilting his head. "It's just quite odd to me. You always loved going to school. You got into fights with other students, but you still raised your head high and study—you went to school no matter what. I can see that you really want to stay,"

Kirana fell silent, slightly blushing. She never knew that Abel actually paid attention to her.

"It's because I know I'm doing what I think is right," she said. "But now...I don't know. Haha, you can say, I have a boy problem,"

Abel abruptly stood up, hands slamming onto the table.

"Boy...problem...!?"

Kirana laughed nervously.

"Um...it's nothing, really! I just...there's this boy beside my desk..."

"What's his name?" Abel suddenly pulled out a note. "Do you know his home? Family name? What did he do? Should I talk to him? Should I beat him?"

"A-Abel, what are you getting so cautious for...?"

"...Should I request soldiers to invade Japan?"

"...Boy, that escalated so quickly..."

~.X.~

Confusion tends to lead to negativity. Kirana began to 'decide' that Kiku hated her. Maybe he hated Indonesian because his father was sacrificed for their independence. Yes, maybe that's why. Kirana smiled, remembering Abel's words. She's decided to go back to Indonesia at the end of this week. Though, she didn't know how to break it to everyone in the class.

"...I want to disappear just so suddenly, sensei," Kirana said to Francis-sensei in the teacher's room. "Like, suddenly Kirana isn't there anymore. No good-bye, no tears,"

Francis-sensei was wiping his tear. "Bu-But, here's my tears!"

"Oh, bah, sensei. What do I care about adult's tears—I meant for my classmates!" Kirana rolled her eyes. "Maybe everyone actually hated me. I'm an Indonesian after all. Maybe they would be glad if I'm gone. That's why I'll just begone without warning,"

Francis-sensei frowned. "Oh, _mon petite_, of course that's not true. Everyone here are your real friends. They wouldn't hate you—instead, they should feel guilty to you, because their country colonized yours. But you're open-minded and friendly, and I'm sure they appreciate that from you, Kirana. I don't want you to go with such negative thoughts about your friends, _oui, mon cherri_?"

Kirana lit up slightly. "I guess that's right. I'll just remember the good things, then, thank you sensei! But...can we just do as I planned?"

The French teacher sighed, but smiled. "Well then, I'll leave it to your liking."

Kirana hated saying goodbye anyway. Yao probably broke the news about her leaving at the end of the month, and everyone were already saying that 'they should enjoy the last few weeks together'. She'd bet she'd cry when they actually had to celebrate her departure or something.

So she was slyly happy that she's actually leaving this week. Kirana tried to enjoy her classes while trying not to look at Kiku. However, she couldn't hold her anger, as she still remembered that he had thrown away her cake.

So after school, she chased Kiku who was bringing his bike to the gate.

"Kiku-senpai!"

Kiku stopped, slightly surprised; he thought that Kirana had gotten bored of trying to get a reaction out of him. Though, when he looked at her, she looked angry.

"Why did you throw my steamed cake!? If you didn't want it, just say so and give it back to me!" Kirana huffed. "Do you have any idea, how many people are starving around the world!?"

The Japanese boy was startled. He didn't know what to say, and he was absolutely confused when seeing that Kirana was on the verge of tears.

She did reasoned herself that she just wanted to scold him for the cake...but then the emotions came back. She was scared of Kiku hating her. She was sad of Kiku hating her. She was confused as to why he would hate her. She wanted to say sorry, but she knew it wouldn't help. She wanted to make him smile.

She had promised to herself and to Kiku's parents that she would try to make Kiku happy for the future.

And she failed. And the thought of it devastated her.

"_Senpai no baka_!" Kirana shouted and then stomped away.

"Ah—" Kiku gasped to warn her, but she already tripped from the gate's track.

BAM

Kirana froze, face flat on the ground, and Kiku wasn't sure if he should leave her alone or help her up. He sighed, parked his bike and helped the girl to stand up. He was surprised to see her damp, crying face.

"Wh-Why are you crying—"

"I'm sorry!" Kirana wept. "I'm sorry that your father died because of—of helping my country...I'm..." she sobbed, unable to speak coherently. "I wanted to—say that..."

Kiku frowned, and dug his bag to pull out a handkerchief. Kirana accepted it gratefully to wipe her face.

"I wanted to say that...I'm indebted to your father's sacrifice...but I'm afraid that you just grew to hate us..."

"I'm proud of my father," Kiku suddenly said. Kirana fell silent.

The two of them stared at each other in silence for a while. Kiku looked down onto his took a deep breath.

"I...at the very least, I want to thank your father by...cheering you up, senpai," she said sincerely, and Kiku's eyes widened. "I mean...he died doing what he think is right. I don't think he would be resting in peace if he knows that you're grief. I don't want him to regret his sacrifice...th-that's why I've been trying to make you laugh...But maybe I just make you hate me...I'm sorry...!"

The junior bowed deeply. Kiku's lips were trembling.

He never really realized it. Maybe his father would regret leaving Kiku behind if he knew that his son was grief. Kiku felt awakened for the first time after years. Of course. Kirana was right. It's not as if his parents _wanted_ to leave him alone. His mother had hopes for him. If he lost hopes, then his mother's hopes also perished with Hiroshima.

His father did his best to atone their country's fault to Indonesia. He fought alongside Indonesia to defend their independence. His father wanted Kiku to raise his head proudly; as the son of a hero, not as the son of a heartless soldier. But if Kiku wouldn't even raise his head to face the future, then his father's sacrifices were worthless.

Kiku stared at the bowing girl in front of him. He never really looked at her right. He remembered her cheerful smile, and realized that she was trying to share that to him.

"Kirana-san," Kirana flinched and nervously looked up. "I'm sorry," he said gently, and straightened Kirana's back.

"Thank you."

All of the burdens and doubts were gone from Kirana's heart, as finally, she saw Kiku's cheerful smile.

And she returned it with an equally cheerful smile.

~.X.~

Kirana grabbed her bag. Her father patted the hat on her head, and the two nodded to Abel who was leading the way. It was a sunny day. If she could stay a bit longer, her first semester would be over and summer in Japan began.

"Did you forget anything?" Abel asked, opening the car's door. He had borrowed the classic Armstrong Siddeley from the American ambassador—car was still a rare sight in that area that time. Kirana smiled to the older man and shook her head before getting into the car.

"Did you regret anything?" he asked again.

Kirana laughed. "My work here is done!"

However, at school, Kiku lost someone. He frowned upon seeing the seat beside him was still empty. Kirana had always arrived early, as she loved going to school more than anyone. Yao appeared to be restless as well. The class was already crowded. The home room should start soon, and maybe Francis-sensei would know something.

"Yao-san," Yao almost jumped in fright, as it had been almost forever since the last time Kiku called him. "Is Kirana ill?"

Yao frowned, making a face as if it's impossible. "She's an idiot. Idiot doesn't get sick, aru."

Kiku frowned. "Then...she's going home?"

"Aiya, she said that she's going home at the end of this month, aru. Of course not! Maybe she's just running late, aru," Yao said, more like convincing himself.

However, Kiku's questions were answered when Francis-sensei entered with a slightly sad smile. He abruptly stood up, making an awkward silence in the class. Everyone stared at the usually gloomy and silent boy in surprise.

"Sensei, I'm sorry," he said, bowing down. "I need to skip class," he said. "After that, I will be your best student, sensei. You can work me like a slave, and I promise I will be on top of your class,"

Francis-sensei was silent for a moment. He was still shocked that Kiku suddenly spoke up. And then he knew the reason was because of the empty seat beside Kiku. He smiled.

"Fine. This will be the last time you slack around, Honda. After this, you'll run twenty laps and do extra homework. I will make your school a living hell, _oui_?"

"_Oui_," Kiku nodded, before running out from the class.

He ran as fast as he could. He got onto the riverside, and noticed the only car in sight. He made his way—almost tripping, not losing his breath yet. He ran, crossing the shallow river, up on the hill again and chased the car alongside the road. The car was too fast, but Kiku knew where it's headed.

He eyed the ocean visible from afar. He ran back to school, pulled his bike and began to paddle as hard as he could.

He understood why Kirana wanted to leave this way, but at the very least Kiku wanted to be selfish—he wanted to see her for one last time. His feet were giving away, but he kept cycling that they became numb, and the break was broken. If he paddled any faster, he might broke the chain, and oh, what would be left of his father's possession?

Though he could imagine his father would yell at him; paddle it until it's broke! Chase her, Kiku! Kiku swallowed, and with it, he could taste his sweat.

He finally could see the harbour and heard the ship's horn was blown. There was only one ship to sail there, and Kiku didn't stop cycling. He could see her leaning to the fence.

"Kirana!"

Kirana frowned. Something must be wrong with her hearing.

"Kirana!"

"Kirana, who's that?" Abel asked, patting her shoulder and pointed to the figure cyclig along the harbour.

Kirana gasped and ran towards the side of the ship to see Kiku was gasping for air as he cycled, slowing down as the ship itself wasn't going like a jet.

"Kiku-senpai!?"

Kiku dropped his bike, knowing he had reached the dock and began to wave.

"Kirana! Listen to me!" he yelled."Knock! Knock!"

Kirana gaped widely, but went along with it. "Who is it!?" she couldn't help but hold a smile and tears.

"Daisy!" Kiku gasped loudly.

"D-Daisy who!?" Kirana's voice trembled.

"Daisy me rolling! They hating!"

Kirana laughed. Laughed freely, and cried. Kiku was still gasping for air, but he smiled. He had reached the end of the dock, and he could only watch the ship sailing away. He waved, and she waved back.

"I'll come back soon!" Kirana yelled, waving as hard as she could.

Kiku nodded, but he knew that she probably couldn't see that from afar.

"Thank your for your cheerful smile!" He yelled for the last time. When he thought that Kirana probably wouldn't answer, because she couldn't hear him, she ran to the back of the ship, to the point closest to his direction and yelled;

"Thank you for your cheerful smile too, senpai!"

* * *

><p><strong>I swear to God, I didn't plan this to be...like this? I got to admit, you may see NetherNesia and JapaNesia if you squint. And I have no regrets for those puns. I didn't make the Tomato and Daisy Joke, though, they're not mine. <strong>


End file.
